The present invention relates to an image input apparatus which picks up an image of an original such as a document, OHP sheet, or the like as an object, and outputting the image information to an external monitor.
Conventionally, an image input apparatus, which picks up an image of an object using a camera serving as an image pickup means, and displays the picked-up image information on an external monitor or the like, has been popularly used.
In recent years, a compact, portable image input apparatus which can be used in a meeting or presentation is becoming increasingly popular.
FIGS. 12A and 12B are perspective views showing the arrangement of a conventional portable image input apparatus. Referring to FIG. 12A, reference numeral 100 denotes a lens; 101, a camera head serving as an image pickup means; 102, an arm; 103, a post; 104, an original table; 119, a base portion; 105, an illumination device (right); and 106, an illumination device (left). In particular, in this image input apparatus, the camera head 101, the arm 102, the post 103, and the illumination devices 105 and 106 are foldable to allow a user to easily carry this apparatus anywhere.
The camera head 101 comprising the lens 100 is axially supported by the arm 102 to be pivotal about a fulcrum 107 within a predetermined range. The arm 102 is axially supported by the post 103 to be pivotal about a fulcrum 108 within a predetermined range. Furthermore, the post 103 is axially supported by the base portion 119 to be pivotal about a fulcrum 109 within a predetermined range. The camera head 101, the arm 102, and the post 103 can be pivoted about their fulcrums 107, 108, and 109, and can be locked at an image pickup position (a state shown in FIG. 12A) or a storage position (a state shown in FIG. 12B).
Reference numeral 110 denotes an unlock button. Upon depression of the button 110, the camera head 101 can be unlocked from the locked state and can be pivoted. Reference numeral 111 denotes an unlock button; and 112, another unlock button. When these buttons 111 and 112 are depressed, the arm 102 and the post 103 can be unlocked from the locked state, and can be pivoted.
The folding operation upon storage of the image input apparatus will be explained below.
First, the illumination devices 105 and 106 are folded. As shown in FIG. 12A, the illumination device 105 is pivoted in the direction of an arrow A in FIG. 12A until it contacts an object placing surface 104a of the original table 104. Also, the illumination device 106 is pivoted in the direction of an arrow B in FIG. 12A until it contacts the illumination device 105.
Next, as shown in FIG. 12A, the camera head 101 is pivoted in the direction of an arrow C in FIG. 12A by depressing the unlock button 110, and is locked at the storage position. Subsequently, the arm 102 is pivoted in the direction of an arrow D in FIG. 12A by depressing the unlock button 111, and is locked at the storage position. Then, the post 103 is pivoted in the direction of an arrow E in FIG. 12A by depressing the unlock button 112, and is locked at the storage position. In this manner, the folding operations of the respective members upon storage are completed, and the apparatus main body in the storage state is shown in FIG. 12B. Upon carrying, a carrying handle 118 is pulled out from the original table 104. When the image input apparatus is unfolded in an image pickup operation, operations opposite to those in the storage operation can be performed.
However, upon storage of in the conventional image input apparatus, the arm 102 for supporting the camera head 101, the post 103 for supporting them, and the illumination devices 105 and 106 must be appropriately folded in a predetermined order in consideration of an accurate assembling/storage order.
On the other hand, the base portion 119 which foldably supports the illumination devices 105 and 106 protrudes from the object placing surface 104a on the entire rear surface region of the original table 104. For this reason, when an object, e.g., an end portion 116a, on the side of an operation panel 117 of an original 116 is to be widened, if the original 116 is moved in the direction of an arrow S in FIG. 12A, it undesirably contacts a side surface 119a of the base portion 119, resulting in poor operability.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an image input apparatus which allows an easy and adequate handling operation.